


Traditions

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry just wants to spend Thanksgiving with his mom. Problem is, Emma isn't too good at being a mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Tradition was sort of religious in Storybrooke. Henry wondered if this year would be different, with Emma here, and Regina exposed as the Evil Queen she really was, someone who had torn apart the lives of everyone around her like a child throwing a temper tantrum and then, regretting her actions later, when it was too late to do anything about them. 

His bedroom had a great view of the clock tower, and so he was the first one to see the hands move, but by morning everyone else had noticed, and then things really started heating up in the sleepy town created by the curse.

Mary Margaret and David finally found their way back to each other (of course), and now things were definitely going to get better. Emma wouldn't let him stay stuck in the queen's house forever, especially not on Thanksgiving - would she? He ran downstairs, his backpack bumping against his leg and ran smack into Regina, who caught him and set him on his feet with an oomph. 

"Henry!" she chastised. "What have I told you about running in the house? I suppose Emma lets you run in that apartment she shares with Mary Margaret." She was clearly irritated.

"I wouldn't know - you won't let me go live with her," Henry said. "I don't know why - she's not the evil one." 

Regina pursed her lips. "I am a queen, Henry. And your mother. Are you ready for school?" 

He rolled his eyes. Just like her to avoid the subject. "Yes." 

She drove him all the way in her Mercedes - the bus stop was clearly too close to the Sheriff's station and Granny's, known hangouts of the Savior and he ignored her the whole way. 

School let out early that day for the Thanksgiving holidays, and Henry took the bus home and made his way into Granny's for his usual after school snack and time with Emma. She hugged him awkwardly - she wasn't used to being an everyday sort of mom yet - and paid for his chocolate chip pancakes and milk. 

After he cleaned his plate and Ruby took the plate away, Henry took a long, satisfied swallow of milk. "Thanks, Emma." 

"No problem, kid. You sure can put it away." she said with a smile. 

"I probably get it from my dad," he replied. "You know, the fireman." 

The blonde hastily changed the subject to, "So what are you doing for the holiday, Henry?" 

He finished his milk before responding. "Spending it with you?" he asked hopefully, then looked disappointed at the look his words brought. 

"Aw, Henry, I don't really celebrate Thanksgiving. Besides, won't Regina be expecting you to stay with her?" Emma floundered against the wave of guilt she felt at Henry's clearly upset face before he schooled his features - something he no doubt inherited from her, though Neal had been good at that blank face too. 

He huffed. "Probably. But we could do something after?" 

She knew he wasn't really looking for a big turkey dinner from her - probably. So she would go for what she had. 

"Maybe we can go hang out at the castle. Make a new tradition?" 

His grin was the best answer in the world. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
